


Did Laf Just Meow?

by freerangegranola



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Laflams, M/M, Other, flufff, promp series, suprise, these boys I love them so much, they get a kitty but don't tell Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerangegranola/pseuds/freerangegranola
Summary: Lafayette and John adopt a cat- the one caveat is that they didn't tell Alex. So, when he gets home they try (in vain) to hide the small kitten before he realizes it. Will Alex come around and let them keep it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part of a prompt fills series I've started, so if you have any sort of prompt please let me know! :D I'd love to get some new ideas, and love all the ships for this fandom! <3 
> 
> Here's the prompt for this one:
> 
> “Which one of you brought in the kitten. No you can’t both point to each other, one of you did it and it was you wasn’t it… oh my god look at it we’re keeping it.”

**~~~**

 

“Hey guys, I’m home!” Alex called into the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, shutting the front door behind him. He toed off his shoes, placing them on the shoe rack Lafayette had insisted they buy.  _ (“Alexander! We are not **heathens** , we can’t just let our shoes lay on the hall floor, waiting to trip us!”) _

 

“John? Laf? Where are you guys?” Alex poked his head into their bedroom, setting down his bag as neither boyfriend greeted him. He moved towards the living room, stopping short when he heard soft giggling emitting from the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I ended up in an argument with Jefferson. You won’t believe what he was actually trying to defen-” Alex stopped short as he entered the kitchen, greeted by the sight of his two boyfriends hunched over, sitting on the floor next to each other in the middle of the room. The two men looked back at him, immediately falling silent, both sporting the expression of children who had been caught in the middle of doing something they knew they shouldn’t be.

 

“Hey babe! You’re home early!” John said, smiling guiltily, his voice higher than normal. Maneuvering his body to shield whatever they had been staring at, John jumped up to hug him.

 

“No? I’m like a half hour late. What are you guys doing?” Alex tried to lean over, peering around John's body that was still standing in front of him, but was interrupted in his attempts by a face-full of John.

 

“Hey! Why don’t you go and pick up food for us? I’ll pay!” John said enthusiastically, making a point to remain fully in Alex’s line of sight, his face hovering directly in front of the shorter man's.

 

“John, what are you doing? You’re both acting weir-”

 

_ Meow!  _

 

“...Did Lafayette just...meow?” Alex asked incredulously, searching for a logical answer to the animal call he had just hear in the middle of his kitchen. He tried to move around John, who looked panicked.

 

“Uh- _ oui, oui!  _ I’ve been, how you say, practicing my animal noises! See-  _ ruff ruff! Oink! Meow!”  _ Lafayette jumped up, entering the small space John was also occupying, enthusiastically yelling out various animal noises.

 

“What the hell are you guys talking about? What’s back there?” Alex tried unsuccessfully to peer over his taller boyfriends' forms, even attempting to jump to peer over the gap in their shoulders. They easily moved as a joint unit, blocking all Alex’s attempts to peer behind them.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“It’s all good, Lex! What, you think we’d hide something from you?!”

 

“I’m _offended_ you think we care so little for our trust and this relationship,  _ mon petit! _ ”

 

_ MEOW! _

 

Alexander raised his eyebrows at his guilty-looking boyfriends, pushing past them roughly, his eyes falling on a small grey kitten, who began to meow again. Alex’s mouth dropped open, as he spun around to meet his partners’ worried glances.

 

"Which of you brought the cat home?!" Alex asked, arching his eyebrows accusingly, irritation already blooming in his stomach.

 

Laf and John gave each other a quick side-eye, then both shout out their arms, pointing at the other.

"He did it!"

"It was Laf's idea!"

 

"You both did it, then?" Alex asked, his irratation growing.

 

" _Well_ -"

"I mean,  _technically,_ yes, there was a joint effort-" 

 

“What are you two thinking?! Firstly, this apartment doesn’t even  _ allow _ pets! It was hard enough convincing the landlord to rent a one bedroom to three people! We can’t get kicked out!” 

 

“But, _Lex_ -”

 

“Don’t ‘ _but Lex_ ’ me John! What was crossing your minds?! We are  _ broke college students _ ! We don’t have the funds or the time to watch over a  _ live animal! _ We have such hectic schedules! And do you know how much a cat costs?!”

 

“Well,  _ querido,  _ we were thinking-”

 

“I mean, I  _ have  _ money, being a Marquis has its perks-”

 

Alex rushed foward, talking over his boyfriends' attempts at answering his rhetorical questions. “And another thing, you didn’t even ask me! Were you planning on hiding it for the next ten years?! We can’t take care of a  _ cat  _ right now! We can barely take care of ourselves! We’re so busy with school! I mean, we don't even see each other enough during exam time, we can't focus on a cat then too!”

 

“Lex!”

 

“No, I’m sorry, but you guys need to find a home for it. I know, I know, I’m the bad guy, but we can’t have a cat right now. I’m sorry guys.”

 

As the conversation progressed, the cat was moving curiously around the room, deciding once Alex proclaimed they couldn’t keep her would be the best time to jump up onto the kitchen counter gracefully, meowing right in his face.

 

Alex stopped, looking incredulously at the cat. She meowed again, walking closer to the edge of the counter and thus closer to the small man. He looked at the tiny fluffball transfixed, and silently, ignoring the looks of his boyfriends, extended his hand. The cat purred happily, butting her head against it in attempt to levy more petting. 

 

Alex’s gaze softened slightly, and he tried to pet her more. She happily obliged, and when he moved close, pawed at his chest for him to lift her.

 

Lafayette and John looked on in shock as their boyfriend cradled the small cat who was mewling and purring ecstatically against him, Alex himself looking like Hanukkah had come early. 

 

The boys were even more shocked, when after five minutes of the tender moment, Alex turned to them, still clutching the cat, and said very seriously, “Yes."

 

"We can keep her?!"

 

"...On two conditions.”

 

John and Laf whooped excitedly, nodding immediately.

 

“One, we have to name her together. Two, we need to draw up a schedule on who will feed her, when her vet appointments are, who changes the litter when, etcetera.”

 

“All’s fair!”

 

“Oh my god, Lexie, thank you _so_ _much_.”

 

“We can go to the pet store now and get everything, while you meet her and get to know her better!”

 

Alex didn’t even put up the facade of protest as the cat meowed sweetly then, rubbing against Alex’s faint stubble.

 

**~~~**

 

Laf and John got home a few hours later, loaded down with _much_ more than the bare essentials. As they trudged into their apartment, they rested the majority of the pet supplies in the foyer. They went looking for Alex, planning on asking him to help assemble to cat tree. While they did find him in the living room, they were shocked to see him actually asleep and not pushing himself into mental oblivion on some school project.

 

Even more shocking, curled happily on his chest was the cat, sleeping just as peacefully.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“ _ Oui.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this! :D :D If you have any feedback, comments, or prompt ideas, please let me know, I'd love to know! <3 Thanks again! ((And a special thanks to my Poet- you know who you are, dearest! ;P ))


End file.
